Paper-Rock-Scissors
by Yjaeee667
Summary: Daehyun dan Youngjae yang bermain Paper-Rock-Scissors. Apa yang akan diminta oleh Daehyun jika menang? DAEJAE B.A.P / Bad summary


DAEJAE

Paper-Rock-Scissors

By: Yjae

Typo(s), aneh, gak jelas dll.

.

.

.

Happy readingツ

.

.

.

Mereka sudah setengah siap untuk pergi namun sekarang hanya bisa terdiam menatap air hujan yang turun dari langit dengan sangat deras.

"Bagaimana, Jung? Kita akan tetap pergi?"

Daehyun yang ada disampingnya ingin menjawab tidak, namun dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Youngjae yang memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Eum… Bagaimana kalau kita pergi setelah hujan berhenti?" Youngjae menghela nafasnya tanda kecewa. Menampilkan senyum untuk memberitahu Daehyun jika tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak ada alasan marah kepadanya walaupun dia kecewa.

 _"Well_ , mau bagaimana lagi."

Dia tersenyum kepada Daehyun kembali saat Daehyun menatapnya ragu. Sebenarnya, Youngjae sangat ingin mengelilingi Busan pagi ini, namun itu tidak akan menyenangkan jika hujan. Youngjae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan berpura-pura memperhatikan acara televisi.

" _Baby_ , jangan sedih, aku berjanji akan membawamu berkeliling saat hujan berhenti. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sesuatu?" Youngjae tersenyum karena saat ini Daehyun berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Daehyun duduk bersila menghadap Youngjae yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kita akan melakukan _paper-rock-scissors._ Yang kalah akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pemenang. Simpel, kan?" Youngjae hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju. Masih dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

 _First round_ dimenangkan oleh Daehyun, Youngjae tidak percaya dia langsung kalah di ronde pertama. Padahal biasanya jika mereka bermain permainan ini, pasti dia yang menang dan Daehyun yang selalu kalah. Mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan hal yang diinginkan Daehyun.

" _Okay, Jung._ Kau mau apa?" Dia bertanya. Dalam hati dia berharap agar _challange_ yang diberikan Daehyun tidak hal-hal aneh.

" _Just kiss me_." _Dang, I've told you._ Youngjae hanya diam saja, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Youngjae tidak pernah mencium Daehyun terlebih dahulu dan sekarang Daehyun minta untuk dicium?

"Apakah aku salah dengar, Jung?" Daehyun menggeleng, tercetak senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Itu _challenge_ dariku, lakukan saja."

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Apa? Tidak adakah challange lainnya, Jung? Aku tidak—" Youngjae tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan tangan yang menyentuh tengkuk namja manis itu dan memajukannya sedikit.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Jung Youngjae. Ayo lakukan," Daehyun menyeringai setan sambil menatap Youngjae tajam.

Youngjae yang melihat tatapan tajam itu menjadi agak takut. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mencoba memiringkan dan memajukan wajahnya sedikit agar bibirnya mampu meraih milik Daehyun.

Beberapa senti saat bibir merah menggoda miliknya akan menempel dengan bibir Daehyun, orang didepannya malah mendahului dia. Karena lelaki itu sudah memajukan wajahnya lebih dulu, mengecup bibir Youngjae dengan semangat. Daehyun semakin menarik tengkuk Youngjae agar namja manis didepannya semakin dekat dengannya.

Kegiatan yang menjadi agak lebih panas seiring dengan Daehyun yang mendorong pundak Youngjae hingga badan itu terbaring di sofa berwarna abu-abu itu, dia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menindih Youngjae dengan lututnya. Sementara itu, Daehyun masih terus-terusan mengulum-menjilati-menggigit bibir Youngjae. Youngjae benar-benar tidak mampu mengimbangi permainan Daehyun yang—terlalu—ganas.

Secara tidak direncanakan, ponsel Youngjae berdering. Youngjae dengan terpaksa mendorong paksa dada Daehyun kemudian melepas kulumannya pada bibir Daehyun. Yang Youngjae lihat saat ini adalah lelaki berparas tampan dengan bibir merah basah sedang menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan menunjukkan seringaian kepadanya.

 _Damn! He's so sexy._ Dalam hati dia merutuki betapa sexy-nya Jung Daehyun saat ini.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar mengembalikan jiwanya kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum dia dan Daehyun melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Youngjae berusaha meraih ponsel yang ada disaku celananya dan menjawab panggilan dari Himchan yang masuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia sedikit berbincang, masih dengan keadaan sulit-bernafas karena kejadian tadi cukup lama. Daehyun masih berada diatas tubuh Youngjae, tentu saja.

"Hey, kau sedang apa, Jae? Kenapa kau terdengar sangat lelah?" Youngjae membasahi bibirnya yang memang sudah basah sejak tadi.

"Uh tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja _push-up._ " Youngjae menjawab dengan gugup sambil berusaha mendorong dada Daehyun agar dia menyingkir dari atasnya walau akhirnya sia-sia.

Sedangkan Daehyun menatap lelaki manis itu bosan karena Youngjae masih terus menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan Himchan di seberang sana. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama.

" _Baby_ , berikan ponselmu padaku." Daehyun berbisik sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Youngjae menggeleng dan masih mengobrol dengan Himchan.

"Ayolah aku ingin berbicara sebentar," Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae yang membuat namja manis itu harus memberikan ponselnya kepada Daehyun.

"Hello, Himchan- _hyung_. Aku sedang menemani Youngjae melakukan beberapa latihan seperti _push-up_ dan sebagainya. Dan kau mengganggu kegiatanku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Himchan yang ada diseberang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mungkin mengartikan saat ini Daehyun dan Youngjae melakukan kegiatan yang iya-iya? Apalagi ditambah dengan nada yang digunakan Daehyun saat ini.

Himchan memutuskan panggilannya setelah beberapa kalimat dari Daehyun.

 _"Well_ Youngjae, ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya." Dia menyesal karena memberikan ponselnya kepada Daehyun tadi, padahal dia bisa jadikan alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan permainan ini. Daehyun berusaha memasang senyum manisnya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang mesum walau dia selalu saja bersikap mesum saat bersama Youngjae. Apalagi jika hanya berdua. Ck.

"Oh dan sepertinya kau belum melakukan keinginanku di ronde satu tadi," Youngjae langsung membuka mulutnya dan bersiap untuk protes karena bibirnya sudah sedikit bengkak setelah dia berciuman tadi, namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh jari telunjuk Daehyun.

"Tadi bukan kau yang menciumku, tapi aku yang menciummu," Daehyun masih memasang senyum manisnya.

"Jadi, lakukan itu sekali lagi."

 _Sialan kau Jung Daehyun._ Youngjae mengumpat dalam hati.

Sungguh Youngjae sangat ingin kabur dari sini sekarang. Dia menghela nafasnya setelah beberapa lama keheningan menemani mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Youngjae dengan cepat menyentuh kedua pipi Daehyun dan dia mengecup bibi Daehyun secepat kilat. Lalu kabur denga pipi chubby berwarna merah padam. Meninggalkan Daehyun sendirian begitu saja yang sekarang nampak kesakitan karena dia menendang meja marmer itu.

 _Great, Youngjae. That's so sweet._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin

Kasih kritik saran dikolom review ya..

Dan aku mengucapkan makasih yang udah review, fav, and foll di ff sebelumnya.


End file.
